fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure new generation
Heartcatch Pretty Cure A new generation is AliceSword's first fanmade Pretty Cure series. Story Thirteen years after Pretty Cure's final battle the Heart Tree is in trouble again. The Desert Apostles are back with their new leader. Three fairies Flower, Rose and Bloom, must find new Pretty Cure, becouse Blossom and others are too old for figting as Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Hanasaki Futaba/Cure Lily - '''Futaba is Tsubomi's younger sister. She is thirteen years old and a lot like Tsubomi. Her hair looks like Tsubomi's hair. She is shy just like her sister was and she loves flowers. She is good at studying. She also likes her Grandmother very much. Before she became Pretty Cure she often went in sister's room watching her heart perfume. Her sister saw her once and said: "You can keep it as protecting charm." Futaba is sure that she meet Sakura becouse of heart perfume. Her cure form is Cure Lily. Here theme colour is pink. Her hair change from dark pink to light pink. She looks a lot like Cure Blossom. '''Samokoto Sakura/Cure Primrose - '''Sakura is 13 years old girl. She is Futaba's childhood friend. When she was six year old she transfer in Futaba's town and she met her. When she saw her she said: "Hello!" But Futaba ran away. Latter she found her at her favorite place and they became friends. Sakura is good at studying and sports and very popular in her class. Her cure form is Cure Primrose. '''Ayanato Ellie/Cure Daisy - '''Ellie is 13 years old girl. She just transfer two weaks before her first year in middle school. At the begining Futaba and Sakura didn't like her verymuch, because she always said what she was thinking and sometimes make people feel bad because of this. Some episodes latter, when Desertinna took her Heart Flower they started to understand her and they became friends. In next episode Ellie became Pretty Cure. Ellie isn't very good at studying and is very good at sports. She loves fashion and want to become a fashion designer. '''Aikato Eria/Cure Clover - '''Eria is 14 years old girl. She is one of Cures that appear later in series. She is president of Fashion Club and is a lot like Ellie. She also love fashion and want to become a fashion designer. Her cure form is Cure Clover. '''Tanashi Ariana/Cure Myosotis - '''Ariana is a 15 year old girl. She is student council president and very popular at school. She is great at studying. She became Pretty Cure before the others. She didn't want partners because she didn't trust anyone (she only trusted her mother and fairy partner). She lived with her Mother, her father died when she was six years old. Her heart seed broke in one of battles but she stoped Desert Apostels for short time. When they appear again, this time Kaoruko, Tsubomi and other Pretty Cure from old generation found out about new danger and new Pretty Cure appear. Ariana became Pretty Cure again latter in series. Mascots '''Flower - '''Flower is Futaba's partner. She is clever and is always worried about others. She ends her sentences with - desu. '''Rose - '''Rose is Sakura's partner. She is a lot like Flower but she diffrent because she loves sweets very much and eats them often. She ends her sentences with - desu. '''Bloom - '''Bloom is Ellie's partner. She is a lot like her and because ofthat they are often arguing. She ends her sentences with - desu. '''Bud - '''Bud is youngest mascot in Heartcatch Pretty Cure new generation. She was born in middle of the series. She ends her sentences with - desu. She is Eria's partner. '''Tree - '''Tree is only male mascot in Heartcatch Pretty Cure new generation. He is Ariana's partner and is often worried about her. He ends his sentences with - desu. '''Chypre - '''Tsubomi's partner '''Coffret - '''Erika's partner '''Potpourri - '''Itsuki's partner. '''Coupe - '''Kaoruko's partner. He doesn't talk but everyone like him very much. He also transform in human form to help cures when they are in danger. '''Cologne - '''He was Yuri's partner. He appears in flashback when Yuri telled Futaba and others about him. Pretty Cure old generation '''Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom - '''Tsubomi is Futaba's sister and often helps her in becoming Pretty Cure. She trusts her. When the girls went to search for the Heartcatch Mirage she was worried, because she knew she can't fight her. '''Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine - '''She became a famous fashion designer and often gives advice to Ellie and Eria about fashion. '''Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine - '''Itsuki have longer hair than she had in series. She still loves cute things and material arts. '''Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight - '''Futaba and others think Yuri is very mysterious. She somtimes helpss the new generation but she thinks, that they have to find the way to becoming strong Pretty Cure alone, not with the help of the old generation. She talked with Ariana and thanks to her she could transform again. '''Hanasaki Kaoruko/Cure Flower - '''Futaba and Tsubomi's grandmother. Villains '''Mai Sabaku - '''Mai Sabaku is the main villain of the series. '''Desatarian - '''Monsters of the series. '''Sarinna - '''Sarinna is first villain that appear. '''Kumoja - '''Kumoja is second villain that appear. '''Cobaj - '''Cobaj is third villain that appear. '''Dark Pretty Cure II - '''Dark Pretty Cure II, usually called Dark Cure was created by Mai Sabaku. '''Eron - '''He is as powerful as Dark Cure or even stronger. He rarely fight Cures. Mirage Cures Mirage cures are dark parts of cures. They have to fight them in the heartcatch mirage test. '''Cure Lily Mirage - '''She is Futaba's past self, when she was shy and couldn't make any friends. '''Cure Primrose Mirage - ''Coimng soon.'' 'Cure Daisy Mirage - '''She is Ellie's past self, when a lot of people didn't like her, because she always said what she was thinking and make peolpe feeling bad often. '''Cure Clover Mirage -' Coming soon. '''Cure Myosotis Mirage - '''Ariana's past self when she didn't trust anyone. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure New Generation Category:Fan Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series